


friends

by ianiesy



Series: random - nct pairing [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy
Summary: jeno yang sedang melakukan video converence untuk mata kuliahnya, tiba-tiba mark mengajak jeno untuk melakukan suatu hal yang baru.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: random - nct pairing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195967
Kudos: 49





	friends

"jen, ayo dong, sekali lagi"

"capek gue gila"

"jeno sayang"

"geli anjir! pergi ga lo?!"

"masih tegang ini, sekali lagi ya?"

yah, begitulah keseharian mereka sebagai _sahabat_. iya, sahabat. sepasang sahabat yang saling memberikan kenikmatan setiap salah satu dari mereka membutuhkannya.

contohnya, seperti sekarang.

"mark, gue ada tugas, ok? nanti lagi" jeno bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah untuk pergi mandi, mengingat lubangnya yang masih basah, baru selesai digempur oleh senjata mark.

"tugas apaan emangnya? sini gue bantuin biar cepet" ucap mark sambil memungut bajunya yang berserakan disekitar ranjang jeno, lalu memakainya kembali.

"ye itu mah mau lo biar bisa anu-anu sama gue kan?" jeno berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan terseok-seok.

"padahal gue niat nya baik mau bantuin lo, lo nya aja yang mikir ke arah sana"

"halah, modus lo mah, pulang sono!" jeno memberi gesture mengusir pada mark. membuat mark terkekeh pelan.

"masih siang jen, masih capek gue abis morning sex sama lo"

"MULUT LO DIEM GA?! awas lo nginep dirumah gue lagi malem ini, gue usir lo"

\---

mark bosan. 

jeno sedang mengerjakan tugas dikamarnya, jeno bilang tidak mau diganggu, jadi mark terpaksa pindah ke kamar tamu yang ada dirumah jeno ini.

"jeno udah kelar kali ya nugasnya? samperin dah"

mark pergi ke kamar jeno. sesampainya dia dipintu, ia mengetuk pintu lalu langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban jeno.

kepala mark menyembul dari balik pintu, "jen?" 

jeno sedang duduk didepan meja belajar, diatasnya terdapat laptop yang menampilkan meeting virtual.

jeno menyadari ada yang masuk ke kamarnya langsung menoleh kearah pintu, lalu mematikan mikrofon dan kamera pada meeting virtualnya.

"lo ngapain disini? gue lagi ada kelas astaga"

mark hanya terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah, "gue kira lo udah kelar nugas" mark berjalan ke arah jeno yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

jeno langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, "ngapain kesini si lo?"

"gue gabut jen"

"ya terus apa urusannya sama gue anjir?"

mark menatap laptop jeno yang masih menyala, layarnya masih menunjukkan wajah guru jeno yang sedang mengajar.

"jen gue punya ide biar gue ga gabut" ucap mark masih menatap laptop jeno.

jeno berdecak pelan, "ck, apaan lagi?" jeno mengikuti arah pandang mark yang sedang memperhatikan laptopnya, "kenapa sama laptop gue?"

mark berjalan ke arah kursi yang tadi ditempati jeno, lalu duduk disana, "duduk dipangkuan gue jen"

"terus gue ada kelas itu gimana anjrit?!" 

"udah duduk aja sini, cepet"

jeno duduk diatas pangkuan mark, posisi jeno membelakangi mark, "halah, mau modus kan lo? awas lo sange kena pantat gue" jeno terus-terusan bergumam namun tetap menuruti perintah mark.

mark terkekeh lalu memeluk pinggang jeno, "nah sekarang lo pilih, mau nyalain kamera atau mikrofon?"

jeno menoleh kebelakang, menatap mark, "maksud lo? posisi kita tetep kaya gini?" mark mengangguki pertanyaan jeno.

"lo ga macem-macem kan mark?"

mark terkekeh, "astaga, nggak lah"

"ck! ya mikrofon lah gila, kalo posisi kita kaya gini diliat sama yang lain mampus gue yang ada"

"kalo gitu, buka celana lo sekarang"

"hah?!" jeno yang seketika peka terhadap situasi, langsung memberontak ingin bangun dari pangkuan mark, namun tertahan oleh pelukan mark yang terlampau erat, "lo gila ya?!"

mark tersenyum miring, "hidup itu perlu nyoba sesuatu yang baru, jen" mark menjilat ujung telinga jeno dengan sensual, "kita ngewe disini, buka mikrofon laptop lo. gue ga suka ditolak"

\--

"tahan desahan lo sayang"

"hmmph-hh, gue ga bisa bodoh-AHhmph!"

mark segera menutup mulut jeno, lalu berbisik didepan telinga jeno, "lo mau ketauan hm?"

jeno menatap mark dengan tajam, "hhh-kalo gamau ketauan ya jangan begini!" 

posisi jeno saat ini masih duduk dipangkuan mark yang mengobrak-abrik lubang jeno dengan jemarinya yang panjang, tepat didepan laptop jeno. mereka pun terpaksa berbicara dan mendesah dengan berbisik pelan.

jika kamera laptop jeno dibuka, mungkin semua orang yang ada didalam meeting virtual itu dapat melihat lubang jeno sedang dimasuki jemari mark pada tampilan kamera jeno.

"a-ahh mark-hh"

jemari mark sudah terlepas dari lubang basah jeno, sehingga jeno merasa kosong. lalu mark melepas resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari sana. pakaian atasan mereka masih utuh, namun bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos.

"ride me, jen"

jeno mengerang tidak tahan, "banyak maunya lo ah!" walaupun begitu, jeno tetap mengurut pelan penis mark, mencoba memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam lubangnya yang sudah berkedut tidak sabar.

"ssh, gue banyak maunya, tapi lo juga mau kan-hh?"

"diem- mmhhah!"

penis mark sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam lubang jeno. membuat lubang jeno berkedut makin cepat, meremas penis mark didalam sana.

"sst, jangan desah kenceng-kenceng sayanghh aah shit!"

tangan jeno bertumpu di bahu sang dominan, lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun diatas tubuh mark dengan tidak sabar, membuat penis mark keluar masuk pada lubangnya yang sensitif. membuat fokus jeno buyar seketika.

"aah mark-hh, nghh enakkk ohh"

jeno mendesah pelan didepan telinga mark. sementara mark hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya serta memejamkan mata menikmati lubang jeno yang sedang memanjakan penisnya dibawah sana.

"markk-hhh gue ga kuat hnghh ohh ahh!" jeno menduselkan kepalanya ke leher mark. sungguh, jeno tidak sanggup kalau disuruh menahan desahan seperti ini.

"kenapa sayangh, hm? mau gue buka-ahh kamera nya sekalian?" tangan mark mengusap punggung jeno dengan sensual, bibirnya mengecup leher jeno dengan ringan.

"aahh! noo, ughh! jangann-hnghh"

"ngomong yang-hh, ssh! yang jelas sayangku"

gerakan naik-turun pinggang jeno semakin cepat. mark yang paham sebentar lagi jeno akan klimaks, membantu jeno menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"maarkkh ahh! soo big-hh! hnghh shit, aahh!"

"nghh, mau keluar babe? ahh fuck! "

"iyahhh aah! markh hnghh keluarhh ooh!"

pinggul jeno bergetar hebat akibat pelepasannya. sperma jeno menyemprot banyak ke pakaian mark, namun mark belum mau berhenti sekarang, ia belum mencapai klimaksnya.

"aaahh maark! sensitif-hh nghh ah! ooh hnghh! ssh udahh ahh!"

"sedikit lagi jen, sshh fuck aahh!"

perut dan lubang jeno terasa hangat karena disemprot cairan sperma milik mark yang keluar begitu banyak didalam sana. tubuh jeno yang lemas sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada mark.

"enak jen?" 

"diem lo, gue masih kesel ya"

jeno segera mematikan mikrofon pada meeting virtualnya yang masih terhubung pada kelas onlinenya. jeno hanya bisa berharap bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengar desahan jeno.

"gila lo mark, kalo gue ketauan gimana bangsat"

"tinggal jujur aja apa susahnya"

"anj- MARK! TITIT LO JANGAN DIGERAKIN LAGI!"

yah, mau bagaimana pun, mereka ini tetaplah sepasang _sahabat_ yang sangat mesra. bukan begitu?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! 
> 
> meet me on wattpad @/noneies !


End file.
